Nocona Toledo
This roleplay character belongs to Rebekah Sherman and is an extra charatcer. , 1910 , |blood status=Half-blood |Marital= |alias= * Cona (by friends and family) * Noc (by friends and family) * Nox (by his siblings) * _____ |Died = |Title = * * * (First class, awarded for his work in the ) * |signature= |hidep= |species= (formerly ) |gender= Male |height= 6'4" |hair= Black |eyes= Dark brown |skin= Tanned |hidef= |family= * Kalevi Vanhanen I (husband) † * Mikkjal Vanhanen (son) * Nikitha Vanhanen (daughter) * Keoni Vanhanen (son) * Suvi Vanhanen (daughter) * Ruuben Linna (son-in-law) * Yazhu Vanhanen (daughter) * Lily Toledo (née Horn) (mother) † * Isatai Toledo (father) † * Shiloh Toledo (sister) * Brooke Toledo (sister) † * Ceruno Toledo (brother) * Rhea Toledo (née Carletti) (sister-in-law) * Iris Toledo (niece) * Quinn Toledo (niece) * Henrikki Vanhanen (father-in-law) † * Gertraud Vanhanen (née Weigand) (mother-in-law) † * Anna-Liisa Karppinen (née Vanhanen) (sister-in-law) † * Kalle Karppinen (brother-in-law, via marriage) † * Armas Karppinen (nephew) * Zilla Karppinen (née Bretz) (niece-in-law) † * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (nephew) * George Weasley (nephew-in-law) * Silja Karppinen (niece) † * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (niece) * Rigel Hawthorn (nephew-in-law) * Harri Karppinen (nephew) * Hildegarde Karppinen (née Alscher) (niece-in-law) * Jyrki Vanhanen II (brother-in-law) † * Fränze Hertz (née Vanhanen) (sister-in-law) † * Pankraz Hertz (brother-in-law, via marriage) † * Bastian Hertz (nephew) * Maggie Hertz (née MacEntire) (niece-in-law) * Frieda Hertz (great niece) * Lars Hertz (great nephew) * Katinka Hertz (great niece) * Alasdair Hertz (great nephew) * Rainer Hertz (great nephew) * Thorsten Hertz (nephew) * Valeria Hertz (niece-in-law) * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (great niece) † * Felix Rosier (great nephew-in-law) † * Ciarán Rosier (great great nephew) * Beata Hertz (great niece) * Lari Vanhanen (brother-in-law) * Mélisande Vanhanen (née Gérard) (sister-in-law, via marriage) * Karoliina Soranzo (née Vanhanen) (niece) * Narciso Soranzo (nephew-in-law) * Alpertti Vanhanen III (nephew) * Dael Vanhanen (née Meijer) (niece-in-law) * Kalevi Vanhanen II (nephew) |hidem= |Animagus= |Boggart= |Wand= Rosewood, 15¾", and . The signature rose tinted wood of this wand is delicately carved with entwined feather patterns to represent it's dual core. It gives off the distinct scent of ozone when in use and has a tendency to shock people who try to use it against it's will, it clearly shares a sense of humour with it's master as it seems to have a mind of it's own when messing with his friends and family. It is unshakably loyal, having never left it's masters side in all the years they have been paired. The wand is quite heavily battered and scarred, most prominently deep gash marks can be seen around the handle area and mid way along it's length, though despite this it is extremely well cared for and often outshines other, flashier wands with it's gleaming uniquely coloured wood. |Patronus= |hidea= |job= * (has been and always will be a bit of a magical archeologist like his father) * (as a hobby) * (specialising in warding and trapping) (formerly, before the incident) * |House=Aset |Loyalty= * Amenthes Magic School ** Aset ** Aset Quidditch team (beater) * * Muggle-Born Network (smuggler) * Finnish Minestry of Magic * |hideg=skjdjjddjdjjdjd }} Nacona Warwick Vanhanen (né Toledo) ( b.1910 ) is an born half-blood wizard of decent and the son of renowned magical archaeologist Isatai Toledo and his wife Lily, an equally well known specialising in wyrms. He and all three of his siblings were all born in the city of . His childhood was equal parts brimming with rich history and exuberant, sometimes intimidating dragons giving him a passion and love for both career paths, to the point where he pursued both in his life at one point or another. He has three siblings; two sisters, Brooke and Shiloh and a brother, Ceruno, all of whom are younger. Biography Early Life Amenthes Years Curse Breaking Professionally Travelling The World Meeting Kalevi The Incident The Aftermath and Recovery Travelling to Finland Tensions In Europe Rise The Rise of Gellert Grindlewald Aiding in the Fight Grindlewald's Defeat During Peacetime A New Threat Rises First Wizarding War Voldemort's Defeat The In between Second Wizarding War Muggle-Born Network Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Wizard Category:Egyptian Wizards Category:Arabic Speakers Category:Amenthes Category:Amenthes Magic School Category:Amenthes Alumni Category:Amenthes Student Category:Aset House Category:Aset Quidditch Team Category:Beater Category:Beaters Category:Toledo Family Category:Vanhanen Family Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Werewolf Category:Explorers Category:Magical Archeologist Category:Curse Breakers Category:Order of Merlin Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order of Merlin First Class Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Dragonologist Category:Authors Category:Non-Fiction Authors Category:Fiction Authors Category:Wandmaker Category:TheSnailQueen Category:HP TheSnailQueen